sethicals_bakufandomcom-20200216-history
Tobi
Tobi, also known as Obito, is a character in the Baku series. He has featured in 4 episodes and is the only other S tier character in the series aside from Baku, making him the second strongest character in the series. Background Tobi makes his first appearance in Season 1, Episode 3, entitled "Chicken BISKIT," where Baku calls the Popeye's Louisiana Kitchen fast food restaurant to place an order. As previously stated, Tobi also appears later in the series, being featured prominently in Season 4 episodes such as "Movie Tickets," "Bread Bank," and "Egg Foo Young." An extremely powerful spellcaster, Tobi is the only character in the entire series that was able to singlehandedly subjugate Baku individually, imprisoning him in the PlayStation 2 dimension in "Egg Foo Young." Tobi's abilities are also referenced by Sethical himself, as his placement in the S tier alongside Baku makes him perhaps the only character in the series whose powers are comparable. In addition to Popeye's, Tobi also holds jobs at a local movie theater, a bakery (where he is co-workers with Bank Bill), and a Chinese restaurant, where he works alongside Dr. Mario (although he would later resign from this position at the end of "Egg Foo Young). Despite holding numerous jobs, it is also implied that Tobi struggles financially, as he replies to Bank Bill in the episode "Back for the BREAD" that his occupations in food service do not afford much, if any, extra spending money. In the episode "Bread Bank," it's revealed that Tobi, along with Bank Bill, is originally from the state of Florida, making his nationality American. Events of the Baku Series Season 1 Tobi makes his series debut in the episode "Chicken BISKIT," where Baku places an order with Popeye's (who he erroneously believes is Chick-fil-A) for a chicken biscuit sandwich to be delivered to his house. After quickly figuring out that Baku's order is in fact a prank call, Tobi briefly insults Baku before hanging up the phone on him. This is his only appearance in Season 1, as he would not return until the beginning of Season 4. Season 4 Tobi makes his first appearance in the first episode of the season, entitled "Movie Tickets," where Baku attempts to order multiple movie tickets for three screenings that are showing at the theater simultaneously. After insulting Baku, Tobi threatens to call the police on him before expressing disbelief at Baku's attempted purchase. He ends the episode by telling Baku that the movie theater is closed. Tobi reappears in Episode 6, "Bread Bank," where he is also revealed to be an employee at a local bakery, with Bank Bill as his manager. In this episode, Baku expresses confusion over the idea of "gluten free" baked goods, believing gluten to be a free part of the bread itself and wanting it removed. Tobi, along with Bank Bill, attempt to explain to Baku that the bread actually doesn't have gluten, to no avail. Eventually, Tobi convinces Baku to purchase crackers, but before he can charge him Baku leaves with the crackers. Tobi makes his final Season 4 appearance in the episode "Egg Foo Young," where the full breadth of his abilities are revealed to the audience. After Baku enters the kitchen of the Chinese restaurant and proceeds to use his "YEET" power against Dr. Mario, Tobi distracts Baku before using his "Kamui" ability against him, banishing him to the Playstation 2 dimension. Tobi explains to Baku that nobody has previously escaped this dimension when he has banished them there, although Baku then proceeds to find a door and return to reality. When Tobi attempts to use his "Izanami" power against Baku, Baku retaliates by using his trump card, "Fuck That Anime Shit," which severely weakens Tobi to the point that Lil' Broomstick, Grammy-award winning rapper and a friend of Baku's, is able to enter the kitchen of the restaurant with an assault rifle and steal a plate of egg foo young and teriyaki chicken with brown rice from Dr. Mario. Following this, Tobi quits his job at the Chinese restaurant, preferring to return to his work at Popeye's. Season 5 Tobi also makes a brief appearance in the Season 5 episode "Interrogation (ft. Swagkage)." In this, Tobi shows up to the police station with a Popeye's delivery, before briefly exchanging words with the police officer that arraigned Baku upon his arrest at the end of Season 4. This would eventually lead to Tobi using his "Kamui" power on the officer, banishing him and leading Baku to attempt to escape before the arrival of Swagkage, the interrogator. In the second episode, “Supreme Court”, he is the prosecutors second witness and is called up to the stand after Baku himself testifies. He quickly says he knows where the missing people are, saying that they are not dead, but rather in the third dimension. When asked to prove this, he quickly teleports and takes Roger into the court, surprising Baku since he thought he killed Roger. Tobi then explains how Baku’s yeet ability works, saying that it yeet’s them backwards, straight into the third dimension. He then comments on Baku not even knowing that he has been yeeting people into another dimension without realizing it. Season 0 As a consequence of Tobi's interdimensional powers, he is the character that informs the audience of the existence of Season 0, which is meant to serve as the Season 5 of the Baku series in the form of a retconned Season 3, consisting of alternate endings to multiple episodes. Currently, he has appeared in Episodes 1 and 3, entitled "Back for the BREAD" and "Limited Minutes (Season 0)," respectively. In "Back for the BREAD," Tobi arrives at Baku's house with an order for a chicken biscuit and walks in on Bank Bill threatening Baku and Lil' Broomstick for the "hella bread" he owes the United Bank of Money. After briefly insulting Bank Bill for his attempts at extorting from a "mf with maxed out credit cards," Tobi calls the police before stating his intentions to leave. This would lead to the arrest of Lil' Broomstick. In "Limited Minutes," Baku arrives at Popeye's one evening to order food, before receiving a call from a random number in Indiana. While Baku has an interaction with the caller, who is revealed to be Flats from the Season 3 episode of the same name, Tobi prepares his order. However, much to Baku's chagrin, Tobi leaves the chicken on Baku's order after Baku asks Tobi to remove it. Trivia * He is also one of the main villains in Naruto: Shippuden. * He is able to use his Kamui teleportation spell on others. That was done in Egg Foo Young, when Dr. Mario couldn't deal with "this mf" Baku. * He was the only one who knew what happened to Baku’s victims. * He has been confirmed by Sethical to be a god, but can do much with his powers other than be able to travel to the Kamui Dimension Category:Characters